Love goes it's own way
by Leesh Spinnet
Summary: Eine kleine Story über Alicia's siebentes Schuljahr! Spass, Action und Liebe vorprogramiert. ASGW mit einem Hauch AJFW und KBOW schaut einfach mal rein


_**Love goes it's own ways**_

_Author: Leesh Spinnet_

_Disclaimer: Okay, ich weiß, ich bin ein Dieb, bitte nicht verhaften ... mir gehört natürlich nichts von Harry Potter, all' die wunderbare Welt und die Charaktere sind ja Eigentum der wunderbaren J.K.Rowling! (wär' ja auch zu schön gewesen)_

_A/N: Ich weiß nicht, wie ich darauf gekommen bin, das hier zu schreiben, aber jetzt steht es nun mal hier und da könnt ihr es doch auch gleich lesen, oder? Wie auch immer, ich will euch nicht davon abhalten, also: Viel Spass!_

_Oh wartete, ich muss noch was zum ersten Chappie sagen: also, erst mal wird's noch nicht soooo viel Fred und George geben, aber sie kommen durchaus schon im ersten Kapitel vor. Als nehmt den ersten Part einfach so zum eingrooven und kennen lernen, okay?_

**

* * *

Kapitel 1: Ferienzeit - schöne Zeit**

Es war ein warmer Julimorgen und die erste Woche der Sommerferien war bereits vergangen und bis jetzt hatte ich nicht mehr gemacht, als den ganzen Tag im Bett zu liegen, zu lesen, fern' zu sehen und mich zu langweilen. Aber wenn man ein ganzes Jahr lang mit den Weasley - Zwillingen zu tun hatte, ist es kein Wunder das man sich langweilt, wenn sie nicht mehr da waren.

Ja, die Weasley - Zwillinge. Kurz gesagt, sie sind komplett übergeschnappt und spielen jedem einen Streich, den sie sehen. Aber auch wenn das manchmal ziemlich nervig ist, muss ich sagen, dass das auch seine Vorteile hat. Man langweilt sich beispielsweise nie und hat immer was zu lachen.

Und jetzt fragt ihr euch sicher, wer euch diesen ganzen Kram über Ferien und die Weasleys erzählt? Tja, das bin ich! Alicia Spinnet, 15 Jahre, aber meine Freunde nennen mich einfach nur Leesh. Ich habe glatte, schulterlange, schwarze Haare und sonst solltet ihr euch mich vielleicht einfach als eine Mischung aus Catherine Zeeta Jones und Alexis Bledel vorstellen. Alles klar?

Im Grunde genommen hatte ich mir für diese Ferien nicht viel vorgenommen, was ich eigentlich nie tat. Am 1. September würde es erst wieder nach Hogwarts gehen und das hieß noch weitere zwei Monate Ruhe und Frieden.

„LEESH!"

Und jetzt war es auch schon vorbei mit der Ruhe. Falls ihr euch fragt, wer da gerade durchs ganze Haus geschrien hat, das war mein Bruder, Scott. Er ist drei Jahre älter als ich und hält sich für besonders cool. Ihr werdet schnell herausfinden, das er das nicht ist!

Seufzend quälte ich mich aus meinem weichen, warmen Bett und öffnete das riesige Fenster. Ein leichter Wind durchfuhr meine Haare und Sonnenstrahlen fielen direkt in mein Zimmer und erwärmten meine Haut. Ich setzte mich auf die kleine Bank vor meinem Fenster und sah in mein Zimmer. Vor dem riesigen Fenster stand ein breites, flaches Bett auf das ich mindestens zwanzig Kissen verteilt hatte. Links an der wand stand ein großer Kleiderschrank und ein schön geschwungener Spiegel. Gegenüber dem Bett war die braune Eichentür und rechts daneben stand, im rechten Winkel zur Zimmerecke, mein hellbrauner Schreibtisch. Unter dem Bett lag ein feuerroter Teppich und links daneben ein kleiner Tisch und ein Stuhl. Der Boden war mit hellem Holz verlegt und die Wände hatten einen hellgelben Anstrich. Rechts neben meinem Bett war noch eine kleine Schrankwand, in Höhe meines Schreibtischs. Alles in allem war das Zimmer recht groß und ich liebte es hier zu sein, einfach zu genießen.

„LEESH!"

Mit einem Seufzen stand ich von der Fensterbank auf, krabbelte über mein Bett und ging die Wendeltreppe hinunter. Ich will ehrlich sein, wir wohnen in 'nem ziemlich großen Haus. Um genau zu sein: wir wohnen in 'ner Villa. Ich hasste es das einen nur deswegen alle mochten. In meinem Schlafzeug, schwarze Hotpants und ein Top bei dem man gerade so den Bauchnabel sehen konnte, ging ich hinunter in die Küche.

„Was ist?", fragte ich genervt, setzte mich an den Tisch und sah meine Familie fragend an. Meine Mom stand an der Kochinsel, in der Mitte der Küche, und bereitete ein paar Brote zu. Mein Dad saß mir, zeitunglesend, gegenüber am Tisch, während mein Bruder und meine kleine Schwester, Elina, mal wieder stritten. Es war kaum auszuhalten, das mittlere Kind zu sein, glaubt mir. Ich bin die einzig normale Person in unserer Familie.

„Leesh, Schatz, hast du deine Koffer fertig gepackt? Wir wollen gleich los!"

„Jepp, ich geh mich fertig machen." Und mit einem glücklichen Grinsen lief ich wieder hoch in mein Zimmer. Heute würden wir endlich in den langersehnten Italienurlaub fahren. Ich zog ein helle ¾ Hose, ein weißes Top und schwarzweiße Sneakers an. Dann machte ich noch schnell meine Haare und legte etwas Make-up auf, bevor ich meinen schweren Koffer in die Küche hinunterhievte. Jetzt ging es los.

13 Stunden später ...

Ich lies mich auf das weiche Bett in unserem Hotel fallen und zog die italienische Luft ein. Die Fahrt hierher war eine Katastrophe! Mein Handgepäck war verloren gegangen, mein Bruder hat Cola auf mein Top gekippt und meine Schwester hat so lange darüber gelacht, das sie einen heftigen Hustenanfall bekam und wir zu einem Arzt mussten. Jetzt war ich einfach nur froh endlich hier zu sein. Italien ist einfach klasse! Die vielen alten Gebäude und die Ruinen. Das essen ist super und die Hotels sind einfach ein Traum. Ich liebe es hier! Es war schon ziemlich spät, um genau zu sein: 23:30 Uhr! Und ich war so geschafft von dem ganzen Tag, das ich einfach so einschlief und endlich in meinem Traumland war.

Am darauffolgenden Morgen saß ich gemütlich auf unserem Balkon, betrachtete die Blumen und sah auf die Straße hinab. Es hatte alles dieses typisch italienische Flair, die engen Gassen und die alten, zerfallenen Bauwerke. Die Luft war hier viel angenehmer, wärmer, nicht wie die kühle Seeluft in England. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich mag England, es ist mein zu Hause, aber ... Italien ist nun mal traumhaft! Ich nahm einen Schluck von dem Kaffee in meinen Händen und stellte die Tasse auf den kleinen Tisch. Dann nahm ich mein Buch zur Hand, schlug die Seite auf bei der sich das Lesezeichen befand und begann zu lesen. _Die Geschichte der italienischen Ruinen_, war ein faszinierendes Buch. Es erzählte von den alten Gemäuern in der Stadt, wie sie zerstört wurden, ausgefochtene Kriege ... einfach alles! Es war hier so angenehm ruhig, das man ohne Sorgen seinem Leben nachgehen konnte. Doch immer wenn man es am schönsten war wird die Ruhe natürlich gestört.

„Wa mach's 'n du hier?", hörte ich die verschlafenen Stimme meines Bruders.

Und damit war der perfekte Tag ruiniert!

„Lesen", entgegnete ich knapp und sah wieder in das Buch, während er sich auf den Stuhl neben mich setzte.  
„Oh, wie schlagfertig!"

Ich seufzte! Musste er jetzt wieder so anfangen? Ich ging jedoch nicht auf seine Bemerkungen ein und widmete mich weiterhin meiner Lektüre. Ganz ernsthaft mal, warum sind Brüder immer solche Idioten? Habt ihr auch welche? Ich fühle mit euch!

Ihr glaubt ja gar nicht, wie schnell vier Wochen in Italien vergehen können! Es gibt hier so viel zu entdecken, das ich schon richtig traurig war, als ich realisierte, das wir bald wieder nach Hause fahren würden. Es war ein warmer Abend, Anfang August und ich verbrachte meine zeit, mal wieder, auf dem hübschen, großen Balkon. Heute war ich allein bei uns im Hotel! Meine Eltern und meine Geschwister waren groß Essen gegangen, doch ich wollte nicht mit. Den letzten Abend in meinem geliebten Italien wollte ich lieber allein verbringen. Auf dem kleinen Tisch hatte ich all' meine, bereits entwickelten, Fotos, Prospekte, Landkarten und italienische Bücher liegen. Alles was ich in den letzten vier Wochen ansammeln konnte. Wir hatten so viel gesehen! Florenz, Rom, Mailand! Wir waren wirklich überall. Am Colosseum, beim Trevi – Brunnen, haben italienisches Wasser getrunken, italienisch gegessen und sind durch die engen Gassen und großen Einkaufszentren geschlendert. Es war herrlich! Ich betrachtete die Fotos und schwelgte in Erinnerungen. In Mailand haben wir ganz groß eingekauft, vor allem Klamotten, die neusten Designerteile. Es war ziemlich cool gewesen. Wir hatten das alte Rom betrachtet, was besonders für mich faszinierend war, denn ich liebte Alte Runen und das hatte mir bei meinem Aufsatz über die alten Ruinen und Schriftzeichen Europas geholfen.

Ich seufzte, während sich langsam die Nacht ankündigte. Der Mond begann heller zu werden und man konnte schon vereinzelt Sterne am Himmel sehen. Ich nahm meine ganzen Bilder legte sie in mein Zimmer und zog mir eine dünne schwarze Strickjacke, über das rote Sommerkleid. Dann verlies ich das Hotel und ging zum nahe gelegenen Strand. Es war vollkommen leer hier und eine leichte Brise wehte durch meine dunklen Haare. Das Wasser wurde leicht an den Strand geschwemmt und berührte meine Schuhe. Ich zog meine Sommerschuhe aus und ging barfuß weiter durch den nassen Sand, nahe am Meer, während das Wasser leicht meine Füße streifte. Es war angenehm kühl und hinterlies einen kleinen Schauer auf meinem Rücken. Mit einem Seufzen lies ich mich in den Sand fallen und meine Uhr zeigt genau 12:00 Uhr an. Ich kleines Lächeln legte sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich realisierte, das heute mein Geburtstag war. Ich berührte mit den Fingern leicht das Wasser, als eine, merkwürdig aussehende, Eule auf mich zugeflogen kam und mit einem Sturzflug durch den Sand, bis zu meinen Knien, schlitterte. Ich musste unwillkürlich lachen. Das konnte nur Errol sein, die Eule der Weasleys!

Ich entnahm ihm einen Brief und ein kleines Paket, das sehr kunstvoll mit Zeitung umwickelt war. Und im nächsten Moment machte sich Errol auch schon wieder auf, seine Rückreise anzutreten. Der arme tat mir jetzt schon Leid. Er war ja schon nicht mehr ganz stabil auf den Beinen und dann auch noch von Italien bis England fliegen? Das konnte ja nicht gut gehen. Ich strich ihm noch einmal kurz über die Flügel und dann war er auch schon verschwunden.

Langsam öffnete ich den Brief und begann gespannt zu lesen:

_Hi Leeshy,_

_wir wussten nicht, ob der Brief noch rechtzeitig bei dir in Italien ankommt (du kennst ja Errol) aber wir hoffen es! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!_

_Hoffentlich hattest du ein paar schöne Urlaubswochen und hoffentlich vermisst du uns genauso wie wir dich!_

Bei diesem Satz musste ich grinsen, Das klang ganz typisch nach den Weasley – Zwillingen!

_Also, wir haben 'ne kleine Überraschung für dich und du wirst dich natürlich ganz doll darüber freuen! _

_Oh, bevor ich's vergesse, wir wollten fragen, ob wir uns alle nächsten Freitag 10:00 Uhr in der Winkelgasse treffen wollen. Du weißt schon, um Schuleinkäufe zu machen. Schreib uns einfach, wenn du wieder da bist und noch ein paar angenehme Ferientage!_

_Fred und George_

PS: Ich hab den Brief geschrieben, Fred hatte überhaupt nichts damit zu tun! Nur damit du weißt wem du danken musst!

Und das klang so ganz typisch nach George. Grinsend faltete ich den Brief zusammen und nahm das kleine Paket in die Hand. Man konnte nicht identifizieren was es war, denn es war scheußlich eingepackt. Ganz eindeutig Georges Verdienst! Ich versuchte das Papier so gut wie möglich zu entfernen und hervor kam ein alt aussehendes Buch. Es war in Leder gebunden und Seiten waren schon vergilbt. Auf den Umschlag war in goldenen Lettern geschrieben: _Die Memoiren von Godric Gryffindor – Erstausgabe._

Ich konnte meinen Blick kaum von dem Buch abwenden. Das war ja nicht zu fassen! Wo hatten sie das denn nur wieder aufgetrieben? Ich suchte dieses Buch schon seit ewigen Monaten. Wow, das war einfach perfekt. Glücklich ging ich wieder zum Hotel zurück und setzte mich auf die Couch ins Wohnzimmer. Vorher holte ich mein neues Pergament und die neue Feder heraus. Sie war sehr lang, weiß - golden und sehr handlich. Wir hatte sie in der italienischen Einkaufsstraße für Zauberer entdeckt.

Ich sammelte meine Gedanken und begann zu schreiben:

_Hi Fred, George,_

_danke für euren Brief. Meine Ferien hier waren einfach super! Alles ist so anders als in England und einfach nur perfekt. Schade, das wir morgen schon wieder fahren! Ich würde gerne noch länger bleiben, aber ein gutes hat die ganze Sache natürlich: ich sehe euch endlich alle wieder!_

_Das mit nächste Woche geht sicher klar, da macht euch mal keine Sorgen._

_Riesendank für das Geburtstagsgeschenk. Ich konnte es gar nicht fassen, als ich es gesehen habe! Wie seid ihr nur daran gekommen? Das könnt ihr mir ja nächste Woche berichten._

_Oh, und George: nenn' mich nie wieder Leeshy!_

Leesh 

Zufrieden sah ich den Brief an, faltet ihn zusammen und ging dann zu Semira, meine weiße Schleiereule. Um die Augen hatte sie schwarze Ringe und die Feder waren von schwarzen Strichen durchzogen. Ich holte sie aus dem Käfig und strich ihr sanft über die Federn, bevor ich ihr den Brief in den Schnabel steckte und sie durch das offene Fenster davonflog. Meine Familie war immer noch nicht zurück, was mich nicht sonderlich wunderte. Der letzte Abend hier wurde immer sehr lang.

Meine Koffer waren bereits gepackt und auch sonst hatte ich nicht viel zu tun. Also zog ich mir mein Schlafzeug, immer noch schwarze Hotpants und schwarzes Top, über, nahm mein neues Buch und legte mich ins Bett. Jetzt konnte ich noch ganz entspannt lesen, bevor ich das letzte mal in diesem Land einschlief, nur um in sechs Stunden wieder aufzuwachen und nach Hause zu fahren.

„LEESH!"

Seufzend zog ich mir das Kissen über den Kopf und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, nachdem mich mein Bruder so unsanft geweckt hatte. Die Sonnenstrahlen fielen in mein Zimmer und ich musste blinzeln. Es war 7:00 Uhr morgens. Zeit nach Hause zu fliegen und wieder in den Alltag zurückzukehren. Ich quälte mich aus dem Bett und zog mich an, bevor ich ins Wohnzimmer ging und von meiner ganzen Familie strahlend begrüßt wurde. Deswegen hasse ich Geburtstage, da flippt meine Familie völlig aus. Nach vielen endlosen Umarmungen, Glückwünschen und Hände schütteln, gab's dann noch ein paar Geschenke (Klamotten, _Die Geschichte des italienischen Quidditsch's_, Tinte, die je nach Stimmung ihre Farbe änderte, etc.)

Ich ging noch ein letztes mal auf den Balkon, um Italien zu genießen, bevor wir wieder nach hause flogen.

Erneute 13 Stunden später lag ich auf meinem Bett in unserem Haus etwas außerhalb von London. Meine Koffer standen mitten im Raum und das Fenster weit offen. Ich merkte sofort, das dass hier nicht Italien war. Die Luft war ganz anders. Ich seufzte, stand auf und begann damit meine Koffer auszupacken. Und dabei fand ich immer wieder Dinge, die ich schon vor dem Urlaub gesucht hatte. Ich hatte schon früh damit begonnen Koffer zu packen, denn ich bin sonst immer spät dran. Das erste was ich fand war mein Festumhang, den ich zu Beginn der Ferien wohl vergessen hatte auszupacken. Abschließend fand ich ein paar Turnschuhe, fragt nicht wie die dahin gekommen sind, und schließlich auch noch ein altes Tagebuch. Ich Schmiss meine ganze Kleidung zurück in den Kleiderschrank, waschen musste ich nicht mehr, das hatte ich schon Italien getan.

„LEESH!"

_Manches würde sich nie ändern, ob Italien oder England_, dachte ich, als die Stimme meines Bruders erklang. Genervt rannte ich runter in die Küche und fragte an ihn gewandt: „Was?"

„Dein Hogwartsbrief", entgegnete er und hielt mir den Umschlag hin. Ich entriss ihn ihm, setzte mich an den Tisch und öffnete ihn. Wie immer, die Aufforderung am 1. September mit dem Hogwarts – Express zu fahren und die Bücherliste. Das übliche eben.

„Wann gehst du denn in die Winkelgasse?", fragte mich meine Mom und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch. Sie war eine Hexe und mein Dad ein Muggel. Er war ganz schön geschockt, als er rausgefunden hat, das Mom 'ne Hexe ist. Scott hatte letztes Jahr die Schule beendet und Elina würde nächstes Jahr anfangen. Und in diesem Moment kam meine kleine Schwester auch schon in die Küche gestolpert. Mom beschäftigte sich mit ihr und Scott telefonierte mal wieder mit irgendwem, den hier sowieso niemand kannte. Die Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht und es schien, als hätte er noch nie von einem Kamm gehört.

Stirnrunzelnd ging ich wieder nach oben und sah zwei Eulen auf meinem Schreibtisch sitzen. Angelina und Katie! Also, das waren nicht die Eulen, aber sie gehörten ihnen. Angelina hatte einen großen Steinkautz, namens Arturo und Katie Bell, meine beste Freundin, hatte ein kleine fiepsige Eule, namens Herero.

Beide hielten ein kleines Paket und einen Brief für mich bereit. Als erstes nahm ich den von Katie entgegnen und entfaltete ihn:

_Hey Leesh,_

_tut mir leid, das ich erst jetzt schreibe, aber ich dachte zu deinem Geburtstag wäre es ganz passend. Hast du schon von Fred und George gehört? Wir treffen uns alle Freitag in der Winkelgasse. Ich hoffe doch du kannst kommen. Wie auch immer: Alles gute zum Geburtstag! _

_Du musst mir dann unbedingt alles über Italien erzählen. Ich hab so viel darüber gelesen! Ist es wirklich so toll, wie alle sagen? _

_Katie _

Lächelnd legte ich den Brief auf den Schreibtisch und nahm das kleine Paket entgegen. Darin befand sich ein wunderschönes Fotoalbum. Ich schlug es auf und betrachtete die Bilder, die sie eingeklebt hatte. Ich musste lächeln. Es gab Bilder von Katie und mir, Angelina und mir, Katie, Angelina und mir, Fred und George und mir, George und mir, mir und der ganzen Quiditschmannschaft und Bilder, von denen ich gar nicht wusste, das sie existierten! Grinsend legte ich das Album aus der Hand und nahm Angelinas Brief. In ihm stand ähnliches, wie in dem von Katie und als ich das Geschenk auspackte musste ich schon wieder lächeln. Ein Fotoalbum mit sehr ähnlichen Bildern. Da hatten sie wohl beide die gleiche Idee!

Fünf Tage später fiel ich hustend aus dem Kamin im '_Tropfenden Kessel_'. Fred, George, Angelina, Lee und Katie waren bereits da und fingen mich auf. Mit Flohpulver reisen konnte auch gefährlich sein!

Hustend richtete ich mich auf, begrüßte alle mit einer Umarmung und bedankte mich artig für die vielen lieben Geburtstagsgrüße und – Geschenke. Dann gingen wir in den Hinterhof des Pubs und betraten die Winkelgasse. Sie war voll von Zauberern, die wild umherliefen, sich mit Freunden trafen und Tausende von Tüten in den Händen hielten.

Glücklich schlenderten wir durch die Gasse und jeder erzählte von seinen Ferien. Angelina war bei ihrer Oma gewesen und hatte sich furchtbar darüber aufgeregt, das sie die ganze Hausarbeit machen musste. Katie erzählte von ihrem Ausflug zum See ihrer Tante und Lee hatte seine Mutter besucht. Seine Eltern waren geschieden und er lebte bei seinem Vater. Das tat mir Leid!

Fred und George hatten auf jeden Fall die witzigsten Storys drauf. Sie waren nicht weggefahren, hatten ihrer ganzen Familie aber unentwegt Streiche gespielt. Wir halten hatten furchtbar lachen müssen, als sie erzählten, wie sie Rons Kopfkissen in eine Schlange verwandelt hatten und er schreiend, im Schlafanzug, aus dem Haus gerannt ist.

Und dann war ich an der reihe und erzählte von Italien. So ziemlich alle waren am staunen, aber so wie ich von Italien erzählte war das kein Wunder. Kann sein das ich etwas übertrieben habe!

Währenddessen kauften wir unsere Bücher, sahen uns Federn, Pergamente und Tinte an und ließen uns neue Umhänge zurechtschneidern. Schließlich konnten wir uns endlich unserem Lieblingsgeschäft widmen: _Qualität für Quidditsch_! Wir alle liebten diesen Sport und waren im Quidditschteam von Gryffindor. Bis auf Lee, der machte immer den Ansager! Es war einfach klasse ... Quidditsch ist super.

Aber auch der schönste Tag geht einmal zu Ende und so fand ich mich wenige Stunden später schon wieder in meinem Zimmer, wo ich all' die Sachen ordnete, die ich gekauft hatte. Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und dachte nach. Nächste Woche würde die Schule wieder beginnen und die Ferien neigten sich dem Ende zu. Seufzend lies ich mich auf mein Bett fallen und schlief ein.

* * *

_Tatatata! So okay, das war's also, das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch 'n bisschen gefallen, wenn es auch nicht perfekt ist! _

_So, jetzt habt ihr also 2 der 3 goldenen Aufgaben erfüllt:_

_Ihr habt diese Story angeklickt_

_Ihr habt diese Story gelesen_

_Ihr habt es bis hier hin geschafft und jetzt müsst ihr nur noch das kleine Review (schreibt man das so?) abgeben! Alles klar? Na dann los!_

_Eure Leesh_


End file.
